


More Than Friends

by James_Stryker



Series: Rilaya Series [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Feelings, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first story in the Rilaya series. Riley has a crush on Maya and Maya is dating some guy. Maya breaks up with the guy and Riley cheers her up with a game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

Riley Amy Matthews has been secretly in love with her best friend Maya Penelope Hart. From the first moment she met her, Riley was in kindergarten class with Maya. The two became the best of friends. From kindergarten to college, Riley and Maya’s friendship stayed strong. Back in high school, Riley began to find herself extremely attracted to Maya. While sleeping over at Maya’s, Riley watched Maya showering. Seeing her beautiful naked body getting drenched with water, washing the soapy suds away. Riley began to imagine herself joining Maya in the shower, standing behind her, placing soft gentle kisses on her neck, trailing up to her lips and to capture her lips with hers. Kissing her soft and lovingly, then passionately. Her hands roaming through her body, one hand playing with her breasts while her other hand moves down to her core, teasing her love button with her fingers. Riley imagined tasting Maya, and wanted Maya to taste her. 

Every night, Riley has erotic dreams about Maya. She truly loved her, Maya was the girl of her dreams, but she knew the feelings weren’t reciprocal. During their senior year, Maya began to date this guy in her calculus class named Mark Chase, a handsome 17-year-old jock with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes who was on the basketball team. He was athletic and very handsome. The two really liked each other and they ended up dating. Every time when she sees Maya with Mark, Riley started to get sad, wishing that it was her that she’s kissing and not Mark. Their relationship was going strong. From their senior year of high school to college, Maya could see a future between her and Mark. She would love to become the future Mrs. Mark Chase.

It was a warm Saturday night, Riley was sitting in her NYU dorm room watching the David Cronenberg movie Videodrome on her laptop while Maya was out on her date with Mark. Riley sighed as she picks up her phone and started looking through the gallery, looking at the pictures of her and Maya together.

“Oh, Maya. If only I could tell you how I feel about you.” Riley thought to herself. As she stops looking through her phone, Riley sits her phone down on her desk and turn to the door as she sees Maya entering their dorm room in a bad mood.

“Don’t even think about asking me how my date went because I am not in the mood.” Maya huffed as she slams the door behind her and threw her purse down on the floor and pulled out her cell phone from her pants pocket, going through her phone, deleting every single photo of her and Mark. Riley closes her laptop and walks over to Maya’s bed and sat down next to her.

“I don’t want ever think about or hear about him ever again.” Maya said.

“Maya. Peaches, what’s wrong?” Riley asked. Maya took a deep breath and turned to Riley.

“Mark and I broke up. Do you want to know why we broke up? He said that things weren’t working out between me and him. I thought that things were going great. He told me that at dinner. Then, some slut in his physics class walked over to out table and she kissed him and Mark had the nerve to introduce me as his sister to his little side bimbo!” Maya throws her phone on the bed and starts crying.

“Maya, I…I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” Riley comforts Maya.

“Don’t be.” Maya sniff and wipes her eyes. “You know something, men are pigs. I do not want to date another man as long as I live. I’ll end up dating women.”

“Who would you date?” Riley asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I want to date a girl who’s sweet, sensitive, goofy, adorable, loving. She would always be affectionate to me and wants to cuddle a lot. Then maybe we can do more.” Maya said. A smile appears on Riley’s face as Maya described her perfect girl. Riley had an idea to cheer Maya up. Maybe a game of Truth or Dare would do just the trick.

“Maya, want to play a game together?” Riley asked.

“A game? Sure. Anything that would cheer me up. Riles, you always put a smile on my face.” Maya said as she removed her black leather jacket.

“How about we play a little game of Truth or Dare?” Riley asked.

“Truth or Dare? Riles, I don’t think you’re the type of girl who would play that game. You’re so sweet and innocent.” Maya said.

“I know. I want us to have some fun.” Riley said as Maya kicks her shoes off of her feet.

“Alright, let’s have some fun. I’ll go first. Alright, truth or dare?” Maya asked.

“Hmm. I’ll pick truth.” Riley said.

“Okay. Oh, I’ve got the perfect one for you. Have you ever kissed a girl before?” Maya asked.

“Nope, I’ve never kissed a girl before.” Riley replied.

“Alright. Now, it’s your turn.” Maya said.

“Truth or dare, peaches?” Riley asked.

“Truth.” Maya said.

“Have you lost your virginity to Mark?” Riley asked.

“We’ve never done it. Which means I’m still a virgin.” Maya said.

“Okay, let me ask you another question. Who would you rather lose your virginity to?” Riley asked.

“I’m not sure.” Maya said. “Now it’s my turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Riley said.

“Have you ever fantasized about another girl?” Maya asked.

“Maya!” Riley’s eyes widened in shock and started to blush in front of Maya.

“Well? Come on, Riles. Don’t be shy, just tell me. It’s just me and you. Nobody’s going to find out.” Maya said.

“Alright. Yes. I have fantasized about another girl.” Riley said.

“Wow. Who is the lucky girl that you fantasized about?” Maya asked. Riley took a deep breath as she got the courage to tell Maya who she fantasized about.

“Maya, the girl that I’ve fantasized about…is you. I fantasized about you.” Riley said. Maya could not believe her ears. Her own best friend has revealed to her that she has feelings for her. She was speechless.

“Riles, I….I…I...Wow, that’s all I can say.” Maya smiles at Riley.

“Alright, truth or dare?” Riley asked.

“Dare.” Maya said. Riley just sat there on the bed, trying to come up with the perfect dare for Maya.

“I have the perfect dare for you.” A wicked smile appears on Riley’s face. “Maya, I dare you to strip to your bra and panties and get tied up to the bed…by me.”

“What?!” Maya exclaimed.

“You heard me.” Riley said.

“Riles, this is crazy. I can’t do that.” Maya said.

“Why not?” Riley asked.

“Because we’re friends and I don’t know if you’re planning on doing some kind of 50 Shades of Grey-type stuff to me.” Maya said.

“Oh, come on. Please.” Riley gives Maya an adorable puppy dog pout.

“Ugh! I cannot believe that you’re giving me that pout. God, you look so adorable when you do that.” Maya said. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Maya said.

“Yay!” Riley smiled at Maya. Maya got up from her bed and began to undress in front of Riley. First off, Maya removed her orange-flared tank top and threw it across the room, landing on top of her purse, then moved onto her dark blue denim jeans. Her hands unbuttoning her jeans and pulls the zipper down as she pushes the final article of clothing down to her ankles.

“Wow.” Riley said as she stares at Maya’s beautiful body. She was left in only her red-laced front-hooked bra and matching panties. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of her.

“Helloooo? Earth to Riley. Aren’t you going to tie me up or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?” Maya asked.

“Uh, right! Sorry about that.” Riley smiled as she got up from Maya’s bed as Maya lies down on her bed. Riley walks over to her dresser and pulls out a two red satin scarves. Riley moves over to her bed, grabs Maya’s wrists and stars tying them to the bed.

“Okay, you tied me up. So, now what?” Maya asked.

“Close your eyes. I have a little surprise for you.” Riley said. Maya obeys Riley as she closed her eyes. As soon as Maya closes her eyes, Riley removes her baby blue graphic t-shirt and pulls down her pink elephant-printed pajama bottoms, along with her lime green silk panties.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Maya asked getting impatient with Riley.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now.” Riley said. Maya opens her eyes and gasped in shock from what she saw standing right in front of her. Her own best friend, was standing right in front of her….and she was completely naked.

“Riles, what the hell? Why are you naked? Put your clothes back on and untie me.” Maya said.

“Sorry, Maya. I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Riley said.

“Why not?” Maya asked.

“Maya, there’s something that you should know. And I think you should hear it from me. I have been in love with you ever since high school. Every time when I’m around you, I get a little flustered. I’m tired of living a lie, I know that we’re best friends and you’re like a sister to me and I’ve always wanted a sister. I know it may be hard for you to hear and I wanted to get it off my chest. Maya Hart, I love you and I want to be with you. And you know something, I think you’re very beautiful.” Riley said. Maya didn’t say another word. 

“Riley, why couldn’t you tell me?” Maya asked.

“I was afraid that you might not feel the same way as me.” Riley said.

“I’m glad that you told me that, Riley.” Maya smiled at Riley. “I want you to know that I feel the same way about you too and I want to be with you.”

Riley got up on the bed and straddled Maya’s lap while gazing deeply into her blue eyes. She knew that she really wanted to kiss her badly. She wanted to feel her soft lips pressed against hers. Moving her hand up to her face and gently cupped her cheek, Riley leans down and placed her lips on Maya’s, kissing her slow and tenderly. Riley continued to kiss Maya, this time she deepened the kiss. Slipping her tongue inside the blonde beauty’s mouth to explore her and swirls it around her soft, wet tongue, making Maya moan softly into the kiss. Maya could feel Riley’s hand gliding over every curve of her body, she craved her touch. She wanted more.

After sharing their passionate kiss, Riley kissed and licked down Maya’s neck and nibbled on the soft flesh as Maya moans to the feeling of her soft and warm lips caressing her soft skin. Riley kisses her way down to Maya’s beautiful C-cup breast, unclaspsing her bra to reveal her perfect pair, kissing in between those delicious mounds of hers. The pretty brunette grabs her left breast, gently biting down on it and circling her pink nipple with her tongue, making Maya writhe underneath her. Riley moves her free hand up to Maya’s right breast and gently kneads it and circling her fingers around her nipple and rolls it in between her fingers, pinching gently. 

 

“Mmm. Riles, that feels so good.” Maya moaned softly. Riley could feel Maya’s nipple getting hard as she continues flicking at it with her tongue. The brunette teen gazes deeply into Maya’s eyes and smiles at her as she bit down on her nipple just hard enough to give her the perfect mix of pleasure and pain and enjoying the wonderful symphony of Maya’s beautiful moans. Riley stops working on Maya’s breasts and continued to kiss down her body and kissed her inner thigh for a bit, then proceeds to kiss down her leg until her lips touch the tip of her toes. Riley lifts up Maya’s foot and brought it closer to her mouth and starts licking her cute little toes while gently massaging the bottom of her foot.

“Ohhhhh.” Maya groans in pleasure as Riley continued to worship her foot. Licking in between each and every toe and the sole of her foot, which made Maya jump up and giggle.

“Riles, you do know that I’m ticklish.” Maya grins.

“Yeah. I just wanted to tease you for a bit.” Riley said. Riley removed Maya’s foot from out of her mouth and spreads her slender smooth legs wide and noticed a growing wet spot on her panties. Riley took in Maya’s intoxicating smell and leans down to press her mouth against the front of her panties, tasting her dampness that was soaking through the thin lacy material. Maya whines out Riley’s name as she felt Riley’s tongue pushing through her panties and pressed against her slit, just wanting her to touch her.

“Let’s get this off of you.” Riley said as she lifts up Maya’s hips to slide her panties off. Maya wraps her legs around Maya’s shoulders as Riley licks around her dripping wet slit that was glistening with her sweet juices.

“Oh, Riley.” Maya moans. Her gaze never leaving Riley’s adorable chocolate brown as she continued to eat her. Riley slips her tongue inside Maya’s dripping wet cunt while moving her hands underneath Maya, gently gripping and squeezing her firm butt. Riley probed, licked and taste Maya, enjoying how wet she was. Maya continues to move around and moan loud, if she wasn’t tied to the bed she would grab onto Riley’s hair tightly. Trapping Riley’s face in her pussy, Maya felt her own intense orgasm coming as she cries out Riley’s name out loud. Her juices spill out all over Riley’s tongue, which Riley happily lapped up. Maya released Riley from her grip and breathed heavily while Riley brought herself back up to her lips to kiss her again while untying her. Maya moans into the kiss as she tastes herself all over Riley’s lips. Riley breaks the kiss as Maya lightly strokes Riley’s face and smiled at her.

“Riley.” Maya said.

“Yes, peaches.” Riley replied.

“Let me have my way with you.” Maya said. Riley smiles as her and Maya both stood up on her bed. The blonde pins her lover up against the sky blue-painted wall. Riley shivered from the feeling of her back touching the cold, smooth, hard surface behind her. As she stared into Maya’s sea blue eyes, all she could see was pure hunger and pure lust. The two began to kiss each other for a bit, with Riley lifting her leg up and curls it around Maya just to hold her close, their breasts touching each other. The blonde moves her hand up to Riley’s natural and perky breasts, taking her light brown nipples in between her fingers, pinching and pulling on them gently. She didn’t want to hurt Riley. Riley was so fragile and pristine, she wanted to be gentle with her. Maya crashes her lips onto Riley’s once more as Riley moans into the kiss from Maya’s magic touch. 

Maya breaks the kiss and kissed her way down Riley’s sexy, young body and lifts her up, her legs wrapped around the blonde’s beautiful face. Maya grips Riley’s ass and starts licking her pussy, running her tongue up and down and around her slit.

“Oh, my gosh. Maya. Mmmm. Just like that.” Riley moaned. Maya starts sucking on Riley’s labia and pushes her tongue inside her, instantly touching her extremely sensitive clit. Riley cooed as Maya kept kneading and squeezing her ass, moving her finger to tease her puckered opening. Maya sticks her middle finger in her mouth to get it nicely coated with her saliva and slowly stuck her finger up her ass.

“HOLY COW, MAYA!” Riley’s eyes widened in surprise as Maya fingers her while tongue-fucking her pussy. Maya adds another finger inside her and continues her oral assault on her. Her cute moans filled the room and her toes curled, Maya went faster and faster on Riley as Riley bites down on her bottom lip gently and grips Maya’s long blonde hair tightly.

“MAYA!” Riley cries out as her whole body shook from her intense orgasm. Maya lies the brunette girl down on her bed as Riley felt something bumping up against her.

“What the?” Riley moves her hand underneath Maya’s pillow and felt a soft, jelly and veiny object. She grabs out from underneath her pillow, it was revealed to be a 9-inch red double-ended dildo.

“Looks like you found one of my toys.” Maya said.

“Maya, what are you doing with that?” Riley asked.

“I wanted to wait till it’s the perfect time to use it. And now it’s the perfect time. Besides, I know all about your little purple vibrator that you use on yourself every night when you fantasize about me.” Maya said as she walks over to Riley’s dresser and pulls out her purple vibrator.

“You saw me?” Riley asked.

“Yeah. I thought it was hot watching you playing with yourself. I couldn’t get the image of you bent over on your bed, shoving it in your pussy while you rub your cute little clitty, imagining me fucking you. I do the same thing to while I watch you. I can imagine me and you sharing the double dildo and fucking each other with it.” Maya said rubbing the end of the dildo against Riley’s lips. Riley smiles at Maya as she starts sucking on her end of the double dildo while Maya takes her end and starts licking it passionately like it was a real cock. Wanting to show her sucking skills off to Maya, Riley pushes the dildo past her gag reflexes and starts deep-throating it.

“God, you look so hot Riles. You’re turning me on just wasting you sucking on it.” Maya said. After getting their end coated with their saliva, Riley and Maya position themselves in front of each other, Riley inserts one end in her drenched cunt while Maya inserts the other end inside her as they slowly pumped up and down. Riley turns on her purple vibrator and starts rubbing her clit with it and moans with Maya. Maya moans and watches Riley.

“Ohhhhh.” Riley moaned.

“Yeah, baby. Keep fucking yourself with it. Slide that rubber cock deep inside you.” Maya said. The duo continued to thrust forward, fucking the dildo with greater force. Maya reaches for Riley’s breasts and squeezes them for a bit before grabbing her leg and starts sucking on her pretty toes that were painted hot pink, a pretty cute color for Riley. Maya licks the bottom of Riley foot and sucks on her toes some more while moaning wildly. The blonde beauty and the pretty brunette bounced up and down on the double dildo harder and faster until they share another orgasm.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum, Riley!” Maya removes Riley’s toe from out of her mouth and screams out loud.

“Oh, God! I’m cumming!” Riley cries out as her and Maya both came all over the double dildo. Maya and Riley removed their ends of the dildo as Riley sits down on Maya’s lap, her back facing Maya. Maya grabs the purple vibrator and fucks Riley with it to make her cum once more. Riley leans back into Maya’s arms and started French kissing her while moaning.

“Mmmmm. Mmmmm. Mmmm!” Riley moans into the kiss. Maya continues to vibrate Riley’s moist box while French kissing her passionately at the same time until she cums all over it. Maya pulls the dildo from out of Riley and licks her sweet juices off of it.

“You taste pretty good, pumpkin.” Maya said.

“T..th….thanks, peaches. How about you climb on top of me and straddle my face?” Riley asked.

“Jesus, Riles. Aren’t you exhausted from all this? Save some energy for later.” Maya chuckled. Riley smirks at Maya and lies on her back with Maya climbing on top of her in a 69 position. Without hesitation, Riley grabs her purple dildo and starts fuck Maya with it and stuck her tongue on her tingling clit. Maya moans as Riley continued her actions on her. Watching her juices still dripping out of her pussy, Maya sticks two fingers inside Riley while massaging her clit. Riley and Maya continued to furiously fuck each other once more until they couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! That’s it, pumpkin. You’re going to make me cum again!” Maya moans out as her and Riley both exploded in an amazing orgasm. Maya climbs off of Riley and wraps her arms around her nude body that was glistening with her sweat while panting heavily from the passionate and intense sex that they had together.

“Okay….now I’m spent.” Riley pants.

“Me too…Let’s just…go…to sleep.” Maya said catching her breath.

“Okay, peaches.” Riley said.

“I guess that means that we’re more than friends.” Maya said.

“Yeah, we are. We’re now a couple. And since we’re a couple now, what would you like to do tomorrow?” Riley asked.

“I would just like to sleep in with my adorable girlfriend.” Maya smiles at Riley.

“Anything for you, peaches.” Riley kisses Maya on her forehead. 

Anything for you.


End file.
